pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauntal
Shauntal (Japanese: シキミ Shikimi) is the first member of Unova's Elite Four who specializes in using -type Pokémon. Appearance Shauntal has purple hair and glasses; her outfit is a purple "dress" with dark purple stocking and pink shoes. She wears an additonal black collar to her outfit and black gloves. Her books and pens are pink. In short, her appearance is varying shades of gloomy colors. Personality Rather bookish, Shauntal loves to write stories. She is fascinated with her Pokémon, often using them as the muse of inspiration to write, as well as the trainers that she battles. Story If the player chooses the "haunted library" room in the Pokémon league, they will find that Shauntal is adding onto her latest book, reading the work aloud. She then notices the player and apologizes for not noticing them; the passage she was working on is based on her last challenger - a young man with a powerful will to see through his ambitions. Concluding her explanation, Shauntal informs the player that they will begin their Pokémon League battle. Sprites Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White 1st Battle Rematch Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 First battle (Normal)= |-| First battle (Challenge)= Rematch (Normal)= |-| Rematch (Challenge)= Video Video:Pokemon Black and White - vs. Elite Four Shikimi|Shauntal Battle Video:Pokemon Black and White - Rematch vs. Elite Four Shikimi|Shauntal Rematch Video:Pokemon White - Elite Four Shauntal|Shauntal Battle (English version) Video:Pokemon White - English Version - Elite Four Re-Match Shauntal|Shauntal Rematch (English Version) Trivia *Shauntal's usage of Ghost Pokémon coupled with the fact that she carries around a book and pen may be a reference to a Ghostwriter, a person who writes a novel or article for someone else and gives them the credit. *Shauntal resembles to Velma, a female character from Hanna-Barbera'a animation Scooby doo : she has similiar short-bobstyle hair, and related to a ghosts or mystery and may be the inspiration. *Shauntal's Pokémon have a secondary type which seems to be based on the four classical elements with Chandelure being , Golurk being Earth, Drifblim being Air, and Jellicent being . *With the exception of Golurk, who is genderless, all of Shauntal's Pokémon are female. *Shauntal sometimes carries around with her a pen and a blank book so that way she could write the next chapter of her story. *Her Golurk is her only Pokémon not to know the move Shadow Ball and it is her only genderless Pokémon. *Under Jellicents description, the Pokémon Black version and Pokémon White version Prima game guide says Moves to watch out for: Hydro Pump Ball, accidentally combining Shadow Ball with Hydro Pump. *Shauntal is a lefty, according to the way she holds her pen. *Part of Shauntal's name is "haunt" which is something ghosts are known for when they don't cross over. * She is the third female elite four to use type Pokémon. The other two being Phoebe and Agatha. * She gets her stories based on her Pokémon team. * Cofagrigus (along with Banette and Mismagius in B2W2) is her only pure Ghost-type Pokémon. * She mentions Volkner a challenger she battled in the past. *She is the only member of the Unova elite four that has socks on. Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Generation V Characters Category:Characters Category:Ghost Pokémon User